


We should wake them up

by writeitininkorinblood



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, pure fluff, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitininkorinblood/pseuds/writeitininkorinblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Jude fall asleep on the sofa</p>
            </blockquote>





	We should wake them up

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I'm pretending what happened at the very end of season two didn't happen. Set about a week after Connor gets out of the hospital after getting shot.

“We should wake them up and get them upstairs,” Lena whispered from the door of the living room.

“No, leave them. They're fine, and they look pretty comfortable as it is...” Stef couldn't hold back the smile on her face.

Earlier in the day Connor had convinced his dad to let him stay over at Jude's and, after an evening of video games, they had fallen asleep curled up together on the sofa. Jude’s head was pillowed on Connor's chest, his nose buried in the soft fabric of his boyfriend's T-shirt. Connor had reached for Jude's hand just before they'd drifted off and now their entwined fingers rested on his stomach. Their feet were tangled together, mindful of Connor’s injury, and Connor's free arm was wrapped around the boy sleeping at his side, curling round to hold his waist. The pair looked far too sweet to wake up, in Stef's opinion.

“We promised Adam that there'd be no shared beds on sleepovers. We have to wake them.” Lena was trying to be responsible, but she couldn't deny that waking them up when they had already gone to sleep themselves was counterproductive.

“In all fairness to them, there's not a bed in sight,” Stef smirked. “And you know how much they hate that rule. If we get them up just to tell them they have to go upstairs and sleep in separate beds and not cuddle, they won't be happy.”

“Stef, we made a promise and we have a responsibility...” Despite arguing Adam's case in his absence, Lena's resolve was draining.

“And we're keeping it! They're not sharing a bed, they're technically just sharing a sofa and Adam said nothing about that.” It was late and Stef very much wanted to go to her own bed. She’d had a long day at work, followed by playing taxi for Mariana and Callie once she was home.

“We can't use a technicality to get out of this!” Lena tried to keep her voice down. In her heart she didn't want to wake her youngest son but memories of when they hadn’t abided by Lexi’s parents’ wishes were still strong and she’d rather not have a repeat of that with Adam. They were already on thin ice with him at the moment and Lena knew that until they’d managed to solidify a better relationship it was wise to tread carefully. Antagonising Adam was only going to lead to Jude and Connor getting hurt and they’d been through enough already.

“Do you honestly think that even Adam wouldn't find them cute together right now? If you're so insistent they get upstairs, then you're going to have to be the one to wake them up. I don't want to cause that sad little puppy face Jude is going to do when you tell him he has to let Connor go for the night.” Stef crossed her arms and stood expectantly waiting for Lena to make a decision.

Before Lena could decide either way a shuffling noise came from the sofa. Lena and Stef exchanged a look and quickly hid behind one of the double doors. They were sure Jude would be unimpressed to catch them lingering in the hall.

Connor had roused himself from sleep and hugged Jude tighter to him for a moment before sighing and trying to sit up. His dad had been very clear before he left that if he was to stay the night at the Adams Foster house then he needed to sleep separately to Jude and that there was to be no ‘funny business.’ Although Connor wasn’t sure exactly what ‘funny business’ entailed but if it meant kissing then they’d definitely already broken that rule.

“We should probably go upstairs,” Connor mumbled, sleep slurring his speech.

“Nuh. Happy.” Jude didn't move his head, not letting his boyfriend up. He was warm and comfortable and he was well aware that if they went upstairs he'd find a cold bed and he wouldn't be allowed to sleep in Connor's arms, so it wouldn't be anywhere near as comfortable. Connor allowed Jude to push him back down but didn't give in.

“I'm happy, too.” He was. He really was. “But my dad-“

“Isn't here.” Jude nuzzled his nose against Connor's shirt, which Connor would never admit he found as cute as he did. His willpower was crumbling and he wanted nothing more to go back to sleep with his boyfriend, but he was trying to behave. If his dad turned around and said he couldn’t see Jude anymore then he wasn’t sure what he’d do. Sneaking out probably wouldn’t be an option; he’d be watched like a hawk. And lying about where he was going wasn’t something he was skilled at. It would mean no Jude at all.

“Okay but what about your moms, in the morning? Won't they find us?” Connor sifted the fingers of his free hand through Jude's hair. He was mostly sure that Lena and Stef wouldn’t say anything to his dad if they found him sleeping on the sofa with Jude, but he couldn’t be certain.

“So? It's not like we're doing anything bad.” Jude pulled Connor’s hand up to his lips and gently kissed it. “We’re just sleepin’”

“Never thought I'd see the day you were a bad influence on me...” Far more often it was the other way around, with Jude being the one to set good examples and Connor having a tendency to make more rash decisions.

“So sleep?” Jude didn't even bother to hide the smile in his voice, letting his eyes fall closed before Connor even replied.

“Yeah, sleep.” It was getting pointless for Connor to fight the urge to go back to sleep, and at this point he wasn’t sure he had the energy to make it up the stairs. It was far more appealing to stay on the sofa with Jude, whichever way you considered it.

Connor shuffled around a little until he was comfortable again before pressing a kiss to Jude’s hair and whispering a goodnight. He didn’t think there would be too serious a repercussion from his father for sleeping with Jude in his arms, if Adam did find out. Surely it wasn’t a grave enough offense to warrant never letting him see his boyfriend again.

Stef and Lena were supressing interjections of endearment and quietly snuck away from the open door to the living room and up the stairs.

“Sleep for us as well?” Stef asked. She couldn’t see how Lena could argue a case for separating Jude and Connor for the night after hearing that. And she was right. Lena simply sighed and relinquished her argument.

“...Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologise if that was awful...


End file.
